


The Bus

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Prompt Fic, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Not everything can be explained.  Steve and Natasha find that out on a rainy night in France.





	The Bus

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://imgur.com/te0TOIo)

They were hiding out in France. The weather was cold and it was raining like hell. Steve didn’t speak more than three words of French though Natasha was pretty fluent. They needed to get to a meet up in Paris and so far, everything had gone wrong. Finally, the old double decker bus had died right in the middle of the road in the midst of nothing. And in the middle of the night, at that. 

“Now what?” Steve, his cool at its end. 

“We either fix the bus, wait it out or walk in the rain,” Natasha told him, quite matter-of-factly. 

“I already knew those answers,” he answered her clearly irritated.

Waiting seemed to be the only real option. 

The only other person on the bus besides the bus driver was an old woman, ancient by the looks of her. She was dressed in layers of coats and scarves and sat in the front seat of the bus. 

“You two, come sit with me,” she called to them. “Looks as if we have quite a wait. Maybe we can pass the time together.” She sounded like an American. 

They looked at one another and shrugged. Why not? It wasn’t like they were busy. They moved up to sit near her. 

“I am Julia. I came here in 1944 and never left.”

“Were you in the war?” Steve asked her.

“I was a nurse. We were sent to nurse the injured at Normandy. We got there about 4 days after the invasion. It was a nightmare.”

“I – my grandfather was in the war. He was with the Howling Commandos.” 

“Did he meet Captain America?” Julia asked, her rheumy eyes sparkling a little at the thought. 

“He did.”

“I saw him once at a USO show before Normandy. I thought he was just a dandy, but he proved us all wrong. He saved a lot of lives.” 

Steve looked at her hard and saw a beautiful blond nurse, boldly asking him for a date after the show. Her name had been - Julia.

“He just wanted to stop Hitler and make the world safe again,” Steve said.

Julia smiled at him. “He still does, I think.” 

Before anyone could say anything, a bus drove up beside them and their driver stood and faced them. “You two are lucky. The company sent another bus for you.”

“Two? What about Julia?” Natasha turned and the seat where Julia had been sitting was empty. 

“Who is Julia? You two are the only passengers,” the driver said as they got their stuff and boarded their new bus. Neither one of them said a word about Julia to anyone ever.


End file.
